Many children and young adults enjoy playing with toy guns. Some toy guns are designed to launch a projectile at a target (i.e., an inanimate object). One example of such a toy gun is a BB gun. BB guns shoot out BBs that are, typically speaking, small spheroid substantially hard metal objects capable of traveling at a substantially high rate of speed. Due to their size, shape, and speed of travel it is generally recommended that BB guns not be fired at another as this can cause substantial injury. Although BB guns are typically only fired at a target, one of the benefits of BB guns is that they can store a substantially large quantity of BBs thereby increasing the number of BBs that can be shot between reloading. To house this large quantity of BBs, BB guns typically include a surplus of BBs stored somewhat arbitrarily in a reservoir.
Other toy guns are designed to substantially safely launch a projectile at an individual. In this scenario the shape, physical constraints, and/or speed of travel of the projectile can be of concern. That is, unlike a BB gun, for this type of toy it is desirable that an individual hit by the projectile not be substantially injured. These shape, physical constraints, and/or speed of travel of the projectile can require a user to reload this type of toy gun after launching a single projectile and/or after launching a substantially small number of projectiles. Thus, although safe enough to be used against another individual during play, these toy guns are typically limited to a small quantity of projectiles and therefore require a user to repeatedly reload.